Family Ties
by Spaceangel77
Summary: Will a friend of Obi-wan and Anakin be tempted to the dark side? And who is leading them? Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the star wars saga. I do own everyone else. 

MAJOR EPIOSDE 2 SPOILERS

Thank you and enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Family Ties

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the quarters of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Count Dooku a.k.a. Lord Tyranus stood by a red dormered window. He looked at the skyline mesmerized by the moving traffic when he saw a sleek silver blue ship approaching the busy airspace, it seemed darkened by the night but he knew whom it belonged to and where it was headed. He felt the familiar force signature coming from the cockpit. His heart seemed to ache. Before he could think of it further the doors opened to reveal his master. He looked over and acknowledged his master then looked back to see that the ship was gone.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~Flashback~~~

54 BBY~22 years before Episode 1

Master Dooku walked off the platform; Qui-gon had contacted him wanting him to meet him on some small planet. He had a feeling that his apprentice had something to hide. Qui-gon had always been one to not follow the rules. Dooku knew he had fallen in love with some desert girl and married her. 

Dooku walked a little further before he saw his former apprentice walk up. Qui-gon still looked so young to him although being almost thirty years old. Qui-gon held a small bundle in his arms when Dooku walked closer he saw a child clinging to the younger man.

"Master meet my daughter Jade" Dooku smiled though it was one of concern and worry. He walked up closer to look at the child. The child was at least two or three, red hair starting to dominate her slightly blond hair.

"May I?" Dooku put out his arms. Qui-gon nodded and handed over his sleeping daughter. Dooku cradled her lovingly as if she was his own.

"She looks like her mother" Qui-gon said softly. Dooku looked at the child's face the child slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. The same look was much like Qui-gon, She may have had her mothers' hair and eyes but she reminded him of Qui-gon

"No, she reminds me of you" The two men smiled at each other. "Now what of her what should we do with her?"

"She is full of the force Master can't you feel it?" Dooku felt the child's mind feeling the force strong in her

"She is," he said opening his eyes and looking over at his ex-apprentices "Shouldn't you take her to the council?" Qui -gon nodded

"Daddy?" the little girl whispered looking over at Qui-gon. 

"Yes?"

"Who dis?" she said resting against Dookus chest. Qui-gon was about to speak when Dooku silenced him and looked at the little girl within his arms.

"I am you grandfather little one" the little girl eyes lit up and hugged the Master. Qui-gon smiled at his mentor.

~~~Present~~~~

"Well now my friend, any new findings?" Palpatine spoke knocking Dooku out of his reverie

"No your Excellency" Palpatine noticed his trouble

"What is it that is on your mind?"

"Nothing Master nothing"

~~~~~

Jade Jinn's ship _Undomiel_ settled in the Jedi temple-landing platform. It had been a long mission to the outer reaches of the Republic. She had come back when she had received a message from Master Windu to come and help but he would not tell her why and who was in trouble. She also felt a tremor in the force and what sounded like her father voice commanding her to come back. She had many visions while on her way back. Many of them just the same as the others, Death of Jedi but this one was more recent. She felt the force telling her something. Death and darkness was filling the capital she could feel it. As she walked in she felt the stares of the others, Jade was not wearing her traditional Jedi gear. She wore brown legging, a light blue shirt with a dark green leather type over tunic with bracers. She wore her long black boot, which were up to her knees and wore her usual belt, her lightsabers hanging from her belt. Her hair was up in a braid and several smaller braids. Were they so blinded by the look of a Jedi that if they dressed differently they did not see her. Did they feel it disrespectful? She walked in seeing the empty, sad faces around the Temple. She could feel the grief now. The deaths of many Jedi. Had it begun already? The end of the Jedi? As she walked though the halls she got many weird looks, she thought everyone knew her.

"Must be my clothes"

Trying to think of other things, She saw a familiar face run up to her, face full of tears.

"Master is that you?" a young woman voice said. Jade focused her tired eyes. 

"Jana?" she whispered. The woman came up and hugged the Jedi.

"Hi" Jana hugged her tighter "I am glad you were not there Jade it was horrible"

Jade hugged her back. 

"What happened?"

"A lot my dear padawan." Plo Koon spoke near them. She pulled away from Jana and looked over to her Master

"Master, what has happened?"

"What we have feared Jade, we are now at war"

"What has happened?"

"One of the lost 20 has betrayed us"

"Who?"

"Count Dooku it was, Master Jade" Yoda said walking up.

"It can't be? Why would he do such a thing? Jade asked feeling her chest tighten.

"He has Jade. He killed many Jedi, then he hurt Obi-wan and Anakin" Jana said

"Where is Obi-wan and Anakin? Are they alright?" Jana shook her head

"Come, take you to them we will" Yoda whispered seeing the woman face pale slightly.

"Yes Master" The four walked to the healers' ward. Jade wondered about Dooku. He was family, someone who cared for her, loved her and who she loved back

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~Flashback~~~

~53 BBY~

Jade was excited, her father told her she could stay at the temple and become a Jedi. Ever since she saw her father in his Jedi gear she had always wanted to be a Jedi from then on. She waited for someone to show her the way around, for the temple looked bigger then any place she had ever been. She knew her daddy had a padawan and that he was kept busy but the council had told her that she knew who was coming to get her. She looked around; it felt like forever before she saw a tall figure come walking up.

"Grandpa!" she yelled but then remembered what her father told her "I mean Master Dooku" she said bowing. The tall man knelt in front of her; a large hand came up and lifted her chin.

" No need to bow when others are not around little one" he smiled locking eyes with the young child. Jade smiled back 

"Yes sir." she said shyly. 

The large man then swept her up in his arms and started to tickle her. She started to giggle and tried to get down. He stopped and put her down kneeling in front of her again he looked at her.

"Now can I get a hug from my grand daughter" she nodded and he opened his arms. She ran into them and hugged the man as he wrapped his arms around the small body. He pulled her up with him and rested her against his hip

"Come now my child I will show you to your quarters then someone will show you to your studies"

"Couldn't you show me?" he smiled

"Why don't we go see what you room looks like then we will go from there" she nodded and laid his head on his chest.

~~~~Present~~~~

"Welcome Masters" the master healer greeted, making Jade focus back on the present. 

"I would like to see Master Obi-wan and his apprentice Anakin" Jade said looking at the healing who she recognized taking care of her when she was an apprentice.

"Of course, this way please" the others did not follow but let her go by herself. When they were far enough away from the ears of Yoda, Jade looked at the healer.

"Hello Kadna, how are you?" Jade whispered

"I'm alive. That is all I can say." Jade moved up closer to the healer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Things will get better."

"I hope so." They got to the door that read Skywalker. Before Jade entered the healer stopped her.

"He lost an arm Jade. We may need your help to attach a mechanical one. You know more about him then us." Jade nodded and entered. She saw that Anakin was trying to sleep; the pain of his arm seemed to make him restless. Walking further in she saw a young woman asleep in the chair next to the bed. Jade cleared her throat and the woman awoke. 

"Can I help you?" The woman said getting up and walking over.

"Senator Amidala, is that you?" 

"Nice to see you again Master Jinn." 

"How is he?" 

"He's in shock. That's why the mechanical arm has not been added yet." Jade nodded her head in understanding.

Anakin woke up and saw Jade.

"Jade?" he called his voice sounding like a child.

"Yes, Anakin it's me." she said as she walked over and sat next to Anakin on the bed. She brushed hair from out of his eyes. _"What happened?" _she said through the Force.

__

" I'm afraid to say," he said back _"in front of Padmè , not again."_

"Senator, could you leave us a minute?" Padmè looked at Anakin a second.

"Its alright Padmè ." she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Anakin, tell me what happened."

"My mother" his voice seemed to quiver. "My mother was killed."

"You went to Tatoonie?"

"Yes, I met her new husband and my half brother and his girlfriend."

"So she had a good life, even though you worried she was fine until what?"

"Those dirty desert raiders got her I found her in a hovel she died in my arms" tears came down the young mans face. "I couldn't save her." she hugged the boy in her arms. He cried a few moments on her shoulder before moving back. 

"Where some of the raiders there?"

He looked away from her too embarrassed to look into her eyes.

She took his face in her hand and pulled his face close to hers. His eyes glistened in tears. She pulled him back into her arms.

" I know what you are feeling Anakin. It's okay to be sad."

"But we aren't supposed to." he whispered into her ear.

"I know but we're not gods Ani" she pulled back and looked into his eyes, taking the young mans face in her hands " We are simple organic beings, human or what have you. We are not perfect and you know that. Not even the Chosen One is perfect. We all have emotions." 

He looked away. "They can be hard to control sometimes." 

"Yeah, they can."

"How did you make the pain stop when Qui-Gon died?"

"I didn't." 

A sound at the door caught their attention. Kadna stood there.

"Jade, we need to put the arm on now." Jade nodded and got up Anakin caught her with his good arm.

"Are you going to be here?"

"Yes, in fact I'm going to help put it on." Anakin looked at Kadna and the other medic.

"It's ok Ani."

They numbed Anakin a bit and they fit the cuff. They brought out the large mechanical arm.

"Looks like your going to have to find a way to improve this model, Ani"She whispered to the half-conscious boy.

"Machines are a lot easier to fix," he whispered back.

"Ok, now we are going to activate it, that means we have to put Anakin under" They fit the mask over his face. Jade brushing the hair out of his face trying to soothe him, he went under soon after. An hour later the arm was attached. Jade couldn't believe what had happened to Anakin and now he had an artificial arm. She sat by him until he woke up. He blinked slowly.

"How did it go?" he whispered.

"Fine just fine, do you want me to get Padmè ?" he nodded. She went to get up when he took her hand again.

"Could you?"

"Yes" she went to pull away when he tugged on her hand

" Promise me you will go see Obi-wan." She lowered her eyes.

"Please, I can't bear to see you two like this, for me go see him make sure he is alright."

"Alright." he squeezed her hand as she walked out. Padme was waiting outside.

"How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine Senator. He wants to see you now" Padme nodded and Jade began to walk away

"Master Jinn?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Padme" Jade turned back around

"Then please call me Jade" the woman nodded standing up.

"Padme?" Jade asked as Padme moved toward Anakin's room.

"Yes"

"Where is Obi-wan?"

"Right next door I just checked on him"

"How is he?"

"He's alright, just tried" Jade nodded and slowly walked toward the door.

"Jade?" Jade turned toward Padme

"Yes"

"Anakin told me about you and Obi-wan, he seemed extremely saddened by it"

"Yes well"

"Please make peace if not for you then for Anakins sake" Jade nodded Padme disappeared behind the bedroom door. Jade took a deep breath and walked softly into Obi-wan room. He was huddled in a tight ball on the med bed. He usually only slept like that when he was in mental or physical pain. She walked over and sat in the chair that was position next to his bed.

"Why does this situation seem so familiar" she whispered to herself. She looked at the face of the bearded man in the bed. After the years of them both being masters they had rarely seen each other. Always worried for the other. She loved him as he loved her but as Obi-wan got older the ways of the Jedi seemed to control him more and more. Soon he would not hold her hand let alone touch her. After confronting him they broke it off and swore that they would not want to see each other. Jade didn't mean it at the time she was just angry but she never had the chance to ask forgiveness. Obi-wan moved and a piece of hair fell in his eyes. Jade softly moved it and tucked it behind his ear. Her hand was suddenly caught and the blue gray eyes stared at her with question.

"Jade?" asked in a foggy tired voice.

"Yes Obi-wan it's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to help"

"Well I don't need your help, Jade," he said sitting up

"Fine" she got up "I had the feeling that this wasn't going to work I can't do it if I don't have you helping"

"What are you talking about?"

"Anakin asked me to make peace with you"

"Did he? Well how is he doing?"

"He's fine got his new arm put on, he's with Padme now"

"Ah yes the lovers"

"Lovers? You say that like it's a bad thing"

"It is not bad just not in our ways"

" Our ways?"

"Yes the Jedi forbid love"

"Ah yes you may bond with your master and be as father and son but you may not love someone as a lover is that it"

"Yes in fact it is and you know it!" his voice now getting heavy.

"Oh course I know it, but I don't believe."

"I guess that's where Anakin gets it from"

"No, Anakin gets it from being human, unlike you"

"I am not human?"

"You used to be human now you are just a puppet of the Order nothing more" she walked toward the door

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? Ha, The great Obi-wan Kenobi the puppet on the string. No life except for when the council says you can" Obi-wan tried to get up but failed

"Why do you say things like that about the Order? Your Order?"

"Because I am part of the order but the Order does not own me Obi-wan"

"You are just like your father, always against the rules, never listening to the council"

"Yes and that same man trained you and became what you called your father and you loved him as he loved you." Obi-wan looked away.

"I thought so, take care of yourself Obi-wan." Jade opened the door and looked at him once more holding back her tears.

__

"Goodbye my love" she then closed the door behind her. Then leaning against the door she cried softly sliding down the door to the floor. After some time, she got up and started toward the shuttle bay. Jana caught her on the way out seeing her master with a tear-streaked face

"Where are you going?"

"For a drink" she walked by her old padawan and got onto the Coracaunt shuttle. She went down to The Red Jenster. A few of the Padawans used to hang around there. She walked in and the droid door ward stopped her. 

"Wow Jade, long time no see"

"Hey Yen, I just want a drink"

"Right you are always welcome Jade" Jade went over to the counter where another droid tended bar.

"What can I get you?" the droid tender asked

"Um?"

"Jade?" the tender asked. She nodded and looked up

"Hey there TR"

"The usual" Jade nodded and a green liquid was placed in front of her 

"Thanks" she took a sip then placed the glass between her hands.

"Damn him" she whispered. TR came back and gave her a glass of water and a towel

"What is for?"

"Your face, crying is not good and either is drinking"

"Yeah well I thank you for the towel and water" she reached for her drink and finished it " and I want another drink" the droid took the glass and muttered under its breath.

"Stubborn"

"I heard that" Jade whispered back to the droid.

Another drink was placed in front of her as she wiped her face with the towel.

At the entrance a man in a black cloak walked in walking toward Jade. He took the seat next to her and ordered a drink.

"You Jade Jinn?" he asked her

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"It not me" 

"Who?" he moved closer to her ear

"Grandpa" startled she looked at the man.

"Where is he?"

"I am to take you to him"

"Fine lets go" they finished their drinks and she followed the man out. They walked to a black speeder into which they both got in. The tinted windows prevented her from seeing where they were going. They then stopped and the black cloak man opened the door and let her out. 

"Go into that building then turn right, you will be led the rest of the way" Jade nodded her senses going over time. She walked into the building in front of her and walked down until she could turn in which she turned right a tall guard stood in front of her

"Jade Jinn" she nodded

"Follow me"

TBC

Please read and review. Any suggestions would be great.


End file.
